Serve and Protect
by Gasaway Alley
Summary: Rosalie gets into trouble with her bad attitude when she is pulled over by Forks' Finest. Canon lemons not for young eyes!


**To all my beautiful friends who got a preview, Thank you for your support!**

**This is not for my underage readers (you know who you are chiquidas), so if you are trying to sneak a peek, DON'T!!**

**Once again, S Meyer owns these characters. I am just making them bend in positions that would make Gumby blush. I don't own him either.**

**Enjoy!**

Serve and Protect

"Goddamn brights!" Rosalie Hale furiously flicked the high beams of her red convertible BMW off and on at the oncoming car. She was traveling late at night on her way home and the road was deserted except for this damn car 'high-beaming' her. As the car got closer and showed no signs of putting them down, she just left hers on too.

"Take that, you rat bastard!" she yelled at the windshield.

Driving was problematic enough with the falling mist, let alone being rendered blind by the brights of some thoughtless asshole. The excessive speeding probably wasn't helping either.

As soon as the car passed, it whipped around and started to follow her. She was shocked when the inside of her car lit up like the Fourth of July. Flashing lights of a patrol car along with obnoxious sirens started to wail.

_Great!_ This was all she needed she thought to herself. She pulled over and did a quick mental list;

Drivers license in wallet…check.

Insurance card in the glove box…check.

Registration with the insurance card…check.

She adjusted the rear view mirror to look at herself.

Hair and lipstick…check.

Hey, that last one is important. You need to look your best at all times. Besides, if it helps you to get out of a ticket, right? She readjusted the mirror and caught a glimpse of huge man coming towards the driver's side of her car.

Rosalie pasted on a smile and rolled down her window. "Good evening off…"

"Do you know how fast you were going? Did you know that it is a major moving violation to flash your high-beams and attempt to blind someone in the oncoming lane?" Officer Emmett McCarty cut her off. "I need your license, insurance, and registration, please."

Her smile faltered and was replaced by a look of disbelief. He had just cut her off!

"Well, officer, if you would have changed back to your low beams, I wouldn't have kept my highs on you!" Rosalie bit out. "And, I don't think I have to give you anything. In fact, I believe that I will just be on my way." With that, Rosalie attempted to roll up her window and turn the keys in the ignition. "Now, if you don't mind?"

"Ma'am, are you refusing to give me your I.D. and registration?" officer McCarty asked incredulously. He reached in and grabbed her keys with a swiftness that shocked her before she could even get the window fully up.

"Give me those back right now, you know this is a bogus stop!" Rose was really pissed off now. Never mind that the arm that had reached into her window was heavily muscled and smelled heavenly.

"Ma'am, get out of the car, please," Rose hesitated a moment too long.

"I won't ask you again and I will use force if necessary."

"You know what, officer? You don't scare me. Give me back my keys and we will forget this little incident ever happened and go our separate ways."

"Sorry, Ma'am. No can do. Now, step out of your vehicle…NOW!" he commanded.

Rosalie huffed out a few custom expletives. "Fine, I'll get out, but I want you to know that I will go straight to Chief Swan about this. I am very good friends with him and his daughter."

She wrenched herself out of the car and drew completely up to her 5'9" height. Her amber eyes were flashing at him.

His eyes almost bulged out when he took in her ultra short denim skirt, tight off-white cashmere sweater that hung almost to the bottom of her skirt. She had on thigh high, 4" heeled leather boots that were the same color as her sweater. Her legs were bare where her skin peeked out between the boots and the frayed edge of her skirt. Her platinum blond hair hung in heavy waves covering her right breast and the rest of it ran down her back. She had flawless pale skin. Her angular face had high cheekbones and glossy pink lips that shone in the flashing lights. Her beauty was startling.

She caught him ogling her. With a look of disgust on her face, she looked at his badge and nametag then looked down her nose at him and sneered. "Did you hear me, Officer McCarty?"

"Whatever, Ma'am, suit yourself. I'll take you in just so that you can tell him yourself. Then I'll tell him my version." Emmett pulled out his metal cuffs. "You're in the wrong, by the way. Now turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Oh, Hell, No! If you think you are going to put those on me for this, you've got another thing coming!" Rosalie then did something that shocked even herself. She pulled back her right fist and swung with all her might, right at his face.

He snapped his head back just in time to miss her punch. "What are your trying to do? Cut the drama, Lady. I'm going to add resisting arrest and assault on an officer to the charges now." He grabbed her and spun her around face down on the hood of her car. He held her down by the back of her neck while she struggled against him.

She tried to do a revers kick and get him between the legs, but he moved just enough to capture her foot with his powerful thighs. He held her down with his left hand while grabbing his cuffs and slapped them on one of her flailing wrists. He switched hands and went for the other wrist.

_Ouch, he's being too rough...hmm..._

"No Officer! Please don't. I won't resist you anymore if you'll just let me go." Rosalie pled.

Then she slowed her struggles and relaxed. "What can I do that will change your mind into letting let me go?"

Emmett's whole stance changed at that. He let go of her offending foot. His whole body was suddenly pressed up against hers. She became very aware of the growing bulge in his pants that pushed up against her rear.

"I don't think there's anything you can do to make it up right now. I should just run you in." His baritone voice whispered into her ear. He liked her in this submissive position. He had all the power and wasn't going to let her forget it.

She was a bitch on wheels, literally, and he made up his mind to punish her for trying to assault him.

She was still writhing on the shiny red hood of her sports car. The mist was getting them both damp now.

"That's right lady, keep struggling. Give me a reason to strip-search you for anything illegal...do you have anything illegal on you?"

Her struggles increased in earnest now. "Screw you!"

"Screw me? Now there's an idea." Emmett pushed his knee into the joining between her rear and thighs, forcing her to spread her legs. "Spread em, Honey, I'm going to search you now."

Rosalie continued to struggle against his intruding knee, but she was held fast against the hood by one of his huge hands. Her short skirt would only allow her legs to go so far. So Emmett with his free hand yanked her skirt up farther. With a hiss, she had no choice but to open her legs wider.

"Now hold still while I investigate further. Do not try to run. I will catch you and you will be sorry."

Rose heeded his advice and went very still. "Good girl." And with that, the search began.

He pulled off her left boot and started at the ankle. Then slowly slid his hands up her long tapered calf. He could feel her shiver as he ghosted up, tickling the back of her knee. His hands smoothed up her taut thigh under her skirt to the junction where her legs met.

Her skirt had hiked up slightly now and he could see that she was wearing a pair of hot pink, tiny string bikini panties. He did a mental shake and went back to his search of her other leg once he took off the other boot. He stood up and pressed his hulking body to hers. His hands then patted up her hips and torso before stopping to cup her breasts.

Rosalie gasped. She was getting very turned on by this naughty policeman. Her nipples hardened and she felt herself gush below as her panties got soaked. His hands reach up and cup her breasts while he ground his hips into her back. He was pushing so hard it drove her up on her tiptoes farther up her hood.

"Officer? Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to you to let me go?" Her voice was very husky and low.

"Well, Ma'am, you can start by telling me your first name and I'll tell you mine so you'll know what to scream when I'm hammering into you."

"It...It's Rosalie, Sir." She could barely even make a coherent thought while he was rubbing her like that.

"Well, Rosalie, my name is Emmett. Can you remember that? Can you remember to scream it when I make you come?" He ground in just a little more. "Because, believe me, I am going to do just that!"

Emmett then reached under Rosalie's skirt and ripped off her 'barely there' panties.

All of the air rushed out of her lungs. Her juices were now free to run down the insides of her thighs. He leaned back a few inches and reached up to undo the clasp at the front of her bra.

Her breasts spilled free and filled his hands. He held both of them, palming them with his fingers as he leaned forward against her again.

"If I take these cuffs off you, will you behave?" The look on his face was so hopeful that Rose almost laughed out loud.

"If you take these cuffs off of me, I will show you just how behaved I can be." Her tongue snaked out to lick her glossy upper lip.

Emmett's Adams apple quivered as he swallowed hard. "Okay, I'm going to take them off you very slowly. You make sure you remember what I said about you being sorry if you run. On second thought...run. I would love the chase"

With that being said, he stepped back and pulled out the keys from somewhere on his gun belt. He unlocked them and placed the cuffs back in their compartment.

Rose turned towards him and said. "Your turn, Officer!" She grabbed him, spun him around and pushed him face first onto the hood of her car. He didn't even put up a struggle and even groaned a little bit.

She shoved her leg up between his roughly, but careful to not hit him in his sensitive spot. "Let's see what you might be hiding."

She went straight for the treasure between his legs, grabbing him roughly. "What's this?"

"That's my night stick. Want me to use it on you?" He asked, playing along.

She reached up around his waist and unhooked his belt and let it drop to the ground. Then undid the button at the top of his fly successfully ripping it off. She lowered his zipper and reached in through the top of his boxer shorts, wrapping her hand around his thick shaft. She pumped her hand a few times eliciting a groan from Emmett.

"Mmm, that's a mighty big night stick, Officer. I think I might just let you smack me with it." She giggled.

She pulled her hand out of his pants and leaned back. She turned him around to face her and pushed him back onto the hood. As he leaned back she grasped the front of his uniform shirt and yanked it open. Luckily, it had snaps and was easily ripped open. She left it hanging open and pushed his tight black wife beater tank above his chiseled pecs.

She reached up and tweaked his nipples as he had done to hers already. Her hands ran down then back up, exploring his eight pack of muscles. He hissed through his teeth and ground his rock hard length into her belly.

"Rose." Emmett growled. "Enough playing. I need you now!"

He yanked her up against him and kissed her roughly. They knocked teeth as they battled for dominancy of the kiss. Emmett nipped Rosalie's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened quickly and met his tongue with hers. Her tongue darted up between his upper lip and teeth rubbing along the ridge there.

His chest rumbled in approval causing her nipples to harden to the point of pain. He must have noticed because he reached between them and started to massage them. He drew her sweater over her head and pulled the bra straps off of her shoulders and down her arms dropping them to the ground.

They kissed for a few more moments before Emmett grabbed Rosalie's legs and pulled them up by his waist. Since he was still lying on his back on hood, there was a loud protesting noise as it caved in a little bit. She still had her skirt on and it had hiked up to her waist. He liked it there. It was the only thing she had left on. He reached up and cupped her twin cheeks in his hands and squeezed. She jumped as he smacked and massaged them before running his fingertips lower to reach her folds.

"God, Rose, you are so ready for me." He dipped two fingers into her well with one hand while the other hand was drawing patterns in the juices that had run onto the inside her thighs.

"Are you ready for me? Say it Rose…tell me that you need me too." Emmett plead.

She was too busy panting from his ministrations to even form words at this point. All she could do was nod her head as he pulled his fingers out. Rose felt an aching emptiness and ground her hips onto him.

He pulled her up, switching places with her as he turned her over across her hood once more. This time he was much more tender as he placed her palms down so that her arms could support herself. Rosalie tossed her head back causing the ends of her hair to trail all the way to the cleft of her behind before turning to look at Emmett over her shoulder. They made eye contact as he moved back a fraction to drink in the sight of her perfect cheeks in the air.

His pants had pooled at his ankles, but he couldn't kick them off because his boots were still on. He reached down between them to rip his boxers just past his hips and pushed his heavy shaft forcefully into her heat.

They both groaned out in unison as they started to move together.

"Emmett, please...please go faster!" She moaned louder as he complied.

Their skin was slapping together, making the most luscious noises. Rose was so wet, he slid in and out with ease. He grabbed her right knee and pushed it up and out onto the hood, increasing his pace. This gave him an even better angle to hit all the sweet spots inside her. He let go of her knee and reached up and grasped one of her breasts, clamping down hard while reaching lower with his other hand to rub her hooded nerves.

The lights from the cop car were still turned on and the whole area was awash in a red and blue brightness. It made their pale skin illuminate like fireworks.

Rosalie was starting to make mewling sounds and Emmett was getting closer. He was determined to take her over the edge a couple of times before he submitted. He pinched harder on her bundle of nerves and sent her over into her first fulfillment.

Once he had wrung the last drop of her orgasm from her, he pulled out and brought her up to stand. She turned around to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Wha…" And before he could finish his first word, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She used one of her boots as a cushion from the ground and took his shaft in her hand bringing it to lip level.

"Rose, you don't have..." But, was cut off when she took him in her mouth. He bumped the back of her throat and let out a yelp as she used her teeth on him then soothed it by licking him. She pulled him back in her mouth sucking her cheeks in. He watched as she would suck him back in between her glossy pink lips and pump him with her fist at the same time.

This went on for a few minutes while she methodically cupped and massaged his sac. He knew she had to be dripping from earlier. He could smell their mutual arousal and it hung heavy in the air, spurring on their lust.

His legs were shaking and could feel his sac tightening up bringing him closer to the edge. He really wanted to be back inside her.

"Enough, Rose". He said as he gently cupped her jaw and pulled away from her mouth. He almost came when she stuck out her tongue as far as it could go and licked off some of the pre-cum that was spilling from his slit.

He pulled her up roughly and wrapped her legs around his waist. His abs flexed as he slammed himself back into her with out any guidance. She had no trouble holding onto his mountains of muscles. Her walls grabbed him and pulled him in eagerly. He bounced her up and down watching her breasts bob in time with his thrusts. Leaning down he took a rosy pink tip in his mouth sucking hungrily. She grabbed his dark, short hair pulling him closer to her as she panted out that she didn't want to come yet.

Emmett wasn't having that and bit down none too gently on her nipple. She came apart in his arms and yelled, "Emmetttt!".

Once she was done, he licked her nipple to soothe it and dropped another kiss to the other one so it wouldn't feel left out. He thrust his hips forward at a quicker pace and his orgasm ripped through him like napalm. He roared out his release and placed kisses on her shoulder and sucked in the skin by her collarbone. He slowed down his pace and held himself in her until the last of the spasms stopped. Swooping in for one last kiss, he released her legs.

Slowly, Rose dropped one leg at a time, rubbing them along his tight leg muscles before stepping away from him as they broke their kiss. She immediately moved closer to him by instinct as the realization of what had happened between them, hit her.

They were standing, exposed, on the side of a deserted road with police lights still flashing. They had had sex in a very open place. Anyone could have come up onto them and had a show. They both giggled as they took stock of the situation. Rosalie started looking around to find her clothes.

Just then Emmett's cell phone rang in his pocket down by his ankles. _The Police_ belted out "Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you." The ring tone was custom for his sister Alice, so he knew who it was immediately. He let out a sigh apologetically and reached down to fish out his phone.

Rose reached out on a whim and slapped him square on the ass with a loud smacking sound. He stiffened up and grinned as he spoke into the phone.

"What do you want, Pixie?"

"Emmett, your time is up. I know you're done playing cops and robbers with Rosalie. Now take the Chief's cruiser back to his house before he wakes up and notices it is gone. I swear you two have got to find a different way to get your rocks off with out heisting Charlie's cruiser!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh Alice! Don't get your panties in a wad or I'll tell Edward and Bella about your and Jazz's escapades in their Vanquish."

He looked to where Rosalie was standing and she had already gotten her clothes back on in record vampire speed. He hung up on Alice and grinned at Rose.

She smiled back at him and said, "You better get going. I'll meet you back at the house."

Rosalie turned to get in her BMW noticing the damage to her hood. "Emmett, honey? You owe me a new hood. And, next time, it's my turn to use those cuffs!"

Emmett was dressed by now and flashed her a smile. "Always happy to Serve and Protect, Ma'am."

**Ha Ha! Did you see that? Leave me some loves!**


End file.
